1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for routing data by a server. More particularly, the present invention provides a table-driven method and system for receiving data from a source and routing it to a destination, in a format and protocol of the destination.
2. Background Art
As the use of electronic commerce in business grows, the need to provide more advanced communication capabilities becomes more pervasive. Specifically, it is common in today's market for one business entity to hold communications with several external entities. Each external entity may communicate data in a different data format and/or transfer protocol. However, management of several different formats and protocols can be expensive and time-consuming. This problem is compounded when the business entity itself includes several internal business units that also communicate in a unique format and/or protocol. This not only makes communication between an internal business unit and an external entity difficult, but also communication between two internal business units. For example, business unit “A” using format “W” and protocol “X” might need to communicate with business unit “B” that uses format “Y” and protocol “Z.”
Heretofore, attempts have been made to provide systems for transforming and routing data between disparate systems. Such attempts, however, fail to accommodate all format and protocol types. For example, many existing systems require parties to communicate in a common format and/or protocol. This could require that the parties make expensive modifications to their existing communication systems. Alternatively, some existing systems transform communications from a source into an intermediate format before transforming to into the format of the destination. This intermediary transformation step, often results in increased data errors. Accordingly, no existing system allows parties to efficiently communicate in their own format and/or protocol.
Other features lacking in existing systems include error detection, communication tracking and report generation. Error detection is important as it would prevent erroneous communications from being routed to a destination. Communication tracking would allow communications between parties to be tracked to ensure that no communications are lost. Report generation would allow a system administrator to view reports related to communications through the system to identify potential problems and take corrective action.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method and system for routing data by a server. In addition, a need exists for such a method and system that allows parties to send and receive data in their own respective formats and/or protocols. A further need exists for communication exchange to take place without transformation to an intermediate format. Still yet, a need exists for a method and system that includes error detection, communication tracking and report generation.